


Father And Son

by Fey_Nikola



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Father, Attempts at Reconciliation, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mentions of past child abuse, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fey_Nikola/pseuds/Fey_Nikola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he didn't do right by his son. He has his reasons, and he thinks they're justified, but...</p>
<p>But he wants his son back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father And Son

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Bill.  
> I don't like how he treated Desmond, and everything Ubisoft tried to shoehorn in for their reconciliation made me sick and angry, and AC4 just made me sicker and angrier. I've been sitting on this for a while, so I've finally decided to share.

“I’m trying Desmond, god dammit I’m trying!”

Desmond threw back his head and laughed. “You never tried before, why start now?”

Bill clenched his fists and grit his teeth and growled. “Because I know I was wrong.”

Desmond froze, watching his hands carefully as Bill tried to calm himself down. They were yelling again, which _wasn’t_ what he’d wanted at all. He gave himself time to breathe, to get hold of his temper and remember that he’d gotten himself into this.

“I was wrong, Desmond. I treated you…”

“Like a punching bag.” His son finished, and despite his kneejerk denial Bill forced himself to nod.

“Yes,” He agreed, remembering trying to knock some facts, some balance, some sense into a six-ten-fifteen year-old. “And I only want to make it right however I can.”

He paused and forced the terrifying words out. “ _If_ I can.”

Desmond stood, and he watched, and Bill wasn’t sure what his son would do with sincerity and fear since he never shown this side of himself to anyone other than his own father.

“What about mom?”

Bill instinctively held back the flinch, and then reminded himself that he was trying to be honest now. “You m-mother and I…” And he didn’t try to hide the crack in his voice, the quiet guilt and uncertainty. “We’re taking a break. We’ve _been_ taking a break for… a while.”

Desmond only nodded. Bill resisted the urge to go back on the attack and hide his vulnerabilities; he didn’t want to lose his son again. And he was tired of somehow _always_ doing the wrong thing.

“Okay.”

Bill lifted his head, refusing to hope. “Okay?”

“You want to make things right? Okay. You have a chance. But,” Desmond’s face grew dark as he stepped closer. “You try to fuck around with me again and that’ll be it.”

“Okay.” Bill agreed. It was more than fair. And he didn’t plan on needing more than one chance, however long it might take. Desmond shook his hand and Bill managed to see past the defensiveness and the intimidation, down to the little boy who’d been burned so many times before trying to reach out one last time.

“I won’t let you down.”

\-----

“-sick and tired of being a _goddamn pawn_!”

And Bill coldcocked him right in his ungrateful mouth.


End file.
